Wondrous Wilderness Wackiness
by Kirunai
Summary: Yugi and co. go on a hike...Malik claims a rabid chipmunk ate the map...Tea's got a blowdryer! And a camera...uh-oh...chaos insues...my 1st fic^_^ Please Review! **Finished!**
1. And so it begins

Disclaimers- Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters...etc....are not mine...*cries* BUT I WISH THEY WERE!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffles* Ok now that that's out of my system...  
  
Warning- Uh....this is my first fic ever so don't kill me if it sucks....*gulps* I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! Other then that....uh....nothing really....language....  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So we're all set then?" Yugi Motou asked his friends. as he zipped up his knapsack.  
  
A chorus of "yes"s came back at him. It was decided then, they were going on a day long hike. Just them. Tea, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Malik, Bakura and 3 insane Yamis'...well...2 insane...one only mildly...  
  
This. Means. Trouble.  
  
~~2 hours later, somewhere in the woods...~~  
  
In the beautiful forest, the birds were singing gently...or they would have been if it hadn't been for all the squabbling going on between a certain two teenagers...  
  
"I don't know why I agreed to go on this damn hike!"  
  
"Oh Kaiba shut-up!"  
  
"Why don't you mutt!"  
  
"Why I otta...."  
  
"Guys, violence doesn't solve anything...."  
  
"Sorry Yug..."  
  
Kaiba just grunted, and continued walking through the dense forest, thinking about how much he wished he had brought some god damn earmuffs...  
  
"Uh guys..."  
  
"What is it Tea?"  
  
"Anyone know where we are?"  
  
Tristan smirked; "Joey has the map..."  
  
"I do not! I gave it to Malik!"  
  
Silence filled the air....  
  
"Malik? What did you do with the map...?"  
  
"Well, er, you see...When I was walking along..a, er, rabid chipmunk followed me! Ya thats it! Anyways this rabid chipmunk decided that I was like a big fat hot dog..."  
  
Kaiba grunted; "Not suprisingly..."  
  
"Hey! I heard that! So anyways it decided to eat me but I guess it wanted an appetizer which it decided should be my arm so I like...er...Threw it the map which it tore to shreds and then I ran away! Ya thats it!"  
  
Malik turned around, only to find 6 teenagers glaring at him.  
  
"What?! That's what happened! I swear! My Yami can prove it!"  
  
A bright falsh of light filled the area, and out popped Yami.M... asleep...drool running down his mouth...hair like a rats nest..well, you get the picture!  
  
"Eeeewww gross! Now where did I put my blowdryer and brush...."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Uh Tea...."  
  
"Ya Yugi?" Tea answered, while, rummaging through her many, er, things.  
  
"Why'd you bring a blowdryer...we're in the woods..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Doesn't it need electricity to work....?"  
  
Tea stopped moving and just, well, stood there. Without talking. To everyone's amazement.  
  
"Uh Tea...what are you doing?"  
  
"Well Mr.Sherlock Joey, I'm thinking!"  
  
"Wow...hey guys did you hear that! She's THINKING! It's amazing!"  
  
A screech broke through the silence. "JJJJJJJJOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! OR I'LL SEND MY POLKA DOTTED MONKEYS TO KKKIIILLLLLL YOU!!!"  
  
"Eep! HELP!"  
  
Suddenly another bright flash of light, and out popped Yami.B...who, immediatly tripped over a stone, fell on Yami.M, waking him up.  
  
"All right! What is it? Put 'em up! I swear I didn't kill Bob! It was Yami.B.! I swear!"  
  
For a few seconds there was complete silence...except for Joey's cries for help off in the distance...then...  
  
"Yami.M. you liar! I did not kill Bob! It was you!"  
  
"Did not! You did!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
And in the midst of all this, unnoticed by the squabbling Yamis..Another bright flash of light filled the area, and out popped Yami.  
  
"Hiya Yami!"  
  
"Hello Yugi..er, is this the hike you've been talking about?"  
  
"Yup! Isn't it great?"  
  
Yami looked around and blinked. "Uh Yugi...where's Tea and Joey?"  
  
"Oh that...well you see, Tea's off chasing Joey for something he said...actually she's chasing him with a blowdryer and threats of her polka dotted monkeys...They're around here somewhere..."  
  
Yami just shook his head. "I see Yami.M. and Yami.B. are here...and there's Kaiba, obviously trying to block out everybody, and I see Malik, Tristan and Bakura talking peacefully by those vines..."  
  
Yugi stared at the trio, wide-eyed. "Eh, Yami? Those aren't vines..."  
  
~~Meanwhile somewhere in the woods~~  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW JOEY WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!!!! BY THE WAY, WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?"  
  
"I DONT HAVE ONE!"  
  
"SURE YOU DO! MAYBE YOU'LL TELL MY MONKEYS!!! *MWUHAHAHAHAHA*"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE MONKEYS!"  
  
"I DONT?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SO? TELL ME YOUR MIDDLE NAME NOW JOEY!"  
  
"I DONT HAVE ONE!"  
  
"SURE YOU DO!"  
  
"WHATS YOURS THEN MISS. SMARTY PANTS?"  
  
"AMELIA! NOW WHAT'S YOURS?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE ONE!"  
  
"EVERYONE HAS ONE!"  
  
"WELL I'M NOT EVERYONE!"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"WELL I DONT HAVE A MIDDLE NAME!"  
  
"ARE YOU SURE?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"OH....WHY ARE WE YELLING?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW YOU STARTED IT!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai- Ok...I'm not so sure if that's what I meant to do in the first chapter of the first fic but oh well...I promise it'll get funnier...right now I think it's lame though...  
  
Next chapter? Uh...back to YamiB vs. YamiM...maybe we'll find out who Bob is...And back the the vines thingy...and who knows, maybe Tea will stop chasing Joey...*sigh* I dont even know why Im writing this... 


	2. Rice Krispies, er, compass

Disclaimers- Yu-Gi-Oh is not *sniffles* mmmiinnneee!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And neither are its characters...*cries*  
  
Warnings- Language...............me.........*sigh*.....  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~Somewhere in the woods...~~  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Uh...Joey?"  
  
"Ya Tea?"  
  
"We stopped yelling....can we sit down somewhere my legs are tired...."  
  
"Sure, mine are too. How 'bout we go back to camp?"  
  
"Ok whatever. Which way is camp?"  
  
Joey blinked, then his face lit up as he realised something.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Finding us a way back to camp....AHA!" Joey concluded, while tugging something out of his short's pocket.   
  
"What is it? Spill!"  
  
"My compass!" Joey answered proudly.  
  
"I never thought you of all people would be that smart..." Tea rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now which way is it pointing?"  
  
"Uh...towards the milk...."  
  
"MILK? WHAT MILK? LET ME SEE THAT!" With those, er, screechs, Tea marched over to Joey and grabbed his compass.   
  
"So...figure it out yet Miss.Smarty Pants?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! And yes I'v figured it out Joey Wheeler! How long have you had this compass?"  
  
"Since I was about 5..."  
  
"Did you ever realise that it was a RICE KRISPIES COMPASS? AND NOT EVEN A REAL ONE?"  
  
"Er...no?"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
~~Meanwhile somewheres else in the woods~~  
  
Yami and Yugi stared wide-eyed at the er, moving vines, unnoticed by Malik, Bakura and Tristan.   
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"You think they're snakes?"  
  
"Only one way to find out..."  
  
Yugi blinked, not understanding. At that point Yami sucked in his breath, and...  
  
"TRISTAN! BAKURA! MALIK! WE THINK YOU'RE STANDING BESIDE SNAKES THAT ARE PRETENDING TO BE VINES!"  
  
The trio stared at Yami. Then at the vines. Then back at Yami. Then they broke out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT THESE VINES WERE SNAKES?"  
  
"Malik shhh that's not nice...." Bakura was having a hard time containing his laughter, pressed up against Tristan.  
  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other, then started laughing themselves.  
  
~~Meanwhile a few dozen feet away...~~  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Ya-Huh!"  
  
"Nuh-Un!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I got 'cha Yami.B! You killed Bob!"  
  
"........who's Bob again?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"...........ok then. Let's just say that he was a friend of a friend who had a son who had a nephew who had a friend who had an aunt who had a cousin who's name was Bob. Ok?"  
  
"Yup works for me! Lets go back to the others."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Bakura, Malik, Yami.M., Yami.B. and Kaiba were sitting in a circle, enjoying the peaceful sound of the woods. Or at least some of them were...  
  
"Youch! Yami.M. you pulled my hair!"  
  
"Did not! You stepped on my foot Yami.B.!"  
  
"So? You pick your nose!"  
  
"Grrrr...Ya well you love Tea!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
There was a sudden rustling in the bushes behind them, and out popped Tea!  
  
Most of the group seemed to shudder at the site of her, until they noticed what she was dragging...  
  
Yugi was the first to speak up. "Uh Tea?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Uh...is Joey alright?"  
  
"Yup!" She grinned evily and set him down on the ground.  
  
Kaiba blinked. "So how about this. You only leave the group if it's necessary, and when you do you have to say where you're going alright with you guys?"  
  
A chorus of "yes"s sound through the woods...and then...  
  
"Yo" Joey said, conscious once again.  
  
"Excuse me mutt? Yo?"  
  
"I didnt say yo!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Ya well, what if the....."  
  
"At least finish your question mutt..."  
  
"What question? I didn't ask a question!"  
  
"You did too! You said what if the...."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes you did! Now finish the question!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well...? Finish it!"  
  
"Finish what?"  
  
"Your question!"  
  
"What question? I didnt ask a question!"  
  
"Yes you did! Now finish it!"  
  
"Finish what?!"  
  
"Your question!"  
  
"But I didnt ASK a question!"  
  
"You did so!"  
  
The rest of the group sighed. This was gonna be a long day, and it was only 10:30 am...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai- Uh...Kinda weird huh? *grins* Anyways...I liked the first chapter better, but please review!  
  
Next chapter? No idea....longer hopefully... 


	3. Cockroaches and Snakes!

Disclaimers- TELETUBBIES ARE NOT REALLY CUTE LITTLE THINGS! THEY'RE ALIENS! ALIENS I TELL YOU! ALIENS IN LEAGUE WITH BARNEY! Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters do, *sniffles*, not belong to me...  
  
Warnings- Language...it's me writing this fic so you never know...  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~Somewhere in the woods~~  
  
Kaiba and Joey had finally stopped arguing, and the hikers were walking East, figuring it was a 1/4 chance that it was the right way. Yami and Yugi lead the way, with Tristan, Bakura and Malik close behind, Tea behind them, badgering Joey about the compass, Yami.M. and Yami.B. behind them, and Kaiba bringing up the rear. Everything was pretty quiet, until...  
  
"EEK! A COCKROACH!" Tea grabbed on to Joey for protection, who turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh for the love of God, Tea, it's just a bug!"  
  
"Well then kill it!" Tea was pointing frantically to the ground, while clutching Joey's sleeve.  
  
"I would...IF YOU'D LET GO OF MY ARM!"  
  
"Oups..hehe..." She released Joeys arm. "NOW KILL THE DAMN COCKROACH!"  
  
"Ok, ok..." Joey spun, and looked where Tea's finger pointed. "EEK! IT'S H-H-HUGE!" Joey grabbed on to Tea's arm, who smirked. "Well it's JUST A BUG!!!"  
  
By this time, everyone had gathered around the two, and Yami pointed to the cockroach.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"What's a cockroach?"  
  
Yugi started to answer, but Yami.M. walked up to Yami, and wispered something ito his ear. Yami stared at him, wide-eyed. Yami.M. nodded his head. Yugi looked up at Yami in alarm.  
  
"Um, Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Uh...your nose is bleeding...wanna kleenex?"  
  
"Yes please Aibou..." Yami answered, hand on his nose.  
  
Kaiba snickered, realising what had been said. "Never listen to Yami.M., Yami. A cockroach is just a large beetle, which is a type of bug."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Then what did Yami.M. tell him?"  
  
Yami stopped whiping his nose, and proceeded to cover Yugi's ears with his hands, and glared at Yami.M., who snickered, and continued walking. A couple minutes later, they were all doing just that, walking.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"Well I guess East wasn't the way to go, eh guys?"  
  
"I think you're right Yugi..."  
  
They had reached a dead end. Well, sort-of...a humongous lake, to be exact.  
  
"Why don't we head back West to where we were, then go North from there?"  
  
"Fine by me Bakura, as long as we stick together." Tristan concluded, as they headed West.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"Well this is where we started."  
  
"How do you figure that Kaiba?"  
  
"Well there's Joey's inprint on the ground..."  
  
"Oh. Good point."  
  
"Why don't we sit down here and rest for a little bit?"  
  
"Good idea Yugi."  
  
"Ya better then any of yours Tea!" Joey grinned, but his grin soonly faded when he looked at Tea's face.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head, as the rest of the group sat down on the grass and watch the chase unfold around them. It soon ended though, as the two were already out of breath. They joined the others, and silence filled the air. Until...  
  
"Next time you have something to say mutt, raise your hand and place it over your mouth."   
  
"Don't call me mutt ya jerk!"  
  
"I will if I want to."  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!"   
  
Everyone turned around to see Tea, hanging upside down from a tree, her feet being held by snakes, which looked a lot like vines...  
  
"Well Yugi, I guess they were snakes..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
Tristan, Bakura and Malik were, well, just staring at the snakes, Kaiba was paying no attention to anyone, Joey was glaring at Kaiba, and Yami.M. and Yami.B. were, well...  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Hey no fair Yami.M.! How come you got the first whack?"  
  
"Because I'M the better snake whacker!"  
  
"Oh well...My turn!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Oh nice shot Yami.B.! But I bet I can do better!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS GET THEM OFF OF ME WITHOUT HURTING ME?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Eh..oups sorry Tea...Hey Yami.M. I guess we should be a little more careful..."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Oups sorry Tea...Did you say something Yami.B.?"  
  
Tea groaned, as Yami.B. repeated what he had said to Yami.M. She closed her eyes to think for a minute, and when she opened them...  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! SNAKE! IN! FACE!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Ooohh nice shot Yami.B.!"  
  
"Thank Yami.M...but I think I got Tea too..."  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DID!" An well, to put it lightly, very enraged, Tea, got up off her butt, after falling from an tree full of snakes, blowdryer in hand, glaring at the two Yamis.  
  
"Uh...Tea...Take it easy girl...Yami.B. didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
"That's right, I didn't mean to! The TV told me to do it!"  
  
Yugi looked up from his conversation with Yami, Tristan, Bakura, Joey and Malik. "But Yami.B...How can a TV tell you to do something if we're way out here, lost in the jungle?"  
  
"That's right, I mean, there's not even anything good on the TV at 1:30 in the afternoon!" Joey concluded.  
  
Yami.B. put his fingers to his lips. "Ssshhh!!!!!! You guys aren't helping you know!"  
  
Joey snickered, as Yugi apoligized.  
  
Yami.B. sighed, and turned around, only to see Yami.M. trying to avoid Tea and her blowdryer. Unfortunatly, Tea just happened to notice him, and the fact that he was now no where near the rest of the hikers, meaning...  
  
"YAMI.B. YOU GET YOUR 5000 YEAR OLD ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO MY BLOW DRYER CAN DO IT'S WORK!"  
  
"EEP! BAKURA HELP!" Yami.B. quickly ran and hid behind his Aibou, breathing heavily, and immediatly noticing Yami.M., who was also hiding behind his Aibou, Malik.  
  
"MOVE ASIDE YOU TWO!" Tea, er, yelled, to Malik and Bakura, while somehow keeping her tone somewhat nice, "I HAVE SOME BUISINESS TO FINISH WITH THOSE TWO!"  
  
Yugi stepped up to Tea, eyes big, wide and sparkling.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Ya Yugi?" Tea just couldn't resist those eyes!  
  
"Can you please make-up with Yami.M. and Yami.B. so we can move on? We really need to find a way home, it'll be dark in a few hours..."   
  
"Aaaaawwww!" She hugged Yugi, "Of course we can!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai- The end of another chapter...at least I updated soon, now Celtic Guardian Gurl won't send her rabid evil doggies on me...*shudders* Anyways, please review this oddly amusing story...or so I hear....  
  
Next Chapter? Longer I hope...The gang goes North! And runs into some, er, rabid animals...for real this time, not just Malik's imagination... 


	4. Tea found her camera

Disclaimers: Didn't you get it yet? YU-GI-OH AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!!! GET IT???? WWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: I don't see why i have to keep repeating this....language, and me!  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~Somewhere in the woods~~  
  
The hikers, after some histerics from Tea, and Yugi's eyes finally settling it all, were on their way North. And for once, Tea wasn't yelling about a bug, Joey and Kaiba weren't arguing, and Yami.M. and Yami.B. were silent. In fact, everyone and everything was silent...even the birds. And it might have continued that way, but...  
  
"Can we take a break already?" Malik panted, sliding down to the ground.  
  
The others quickly agreed, and everything was silent once more, until...  
  
"Ug...Yami.B. stop breathing down my neck!" Yami.M. said, while whiping sweat off the back of his neck.  
  
"Huh? What? How could I be? I'm sitting in front of you dimwit!" Yami.B. responded, without even turning around.  
  
"Then wha- EEP! HELP MALIK!" Yami.M. had turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with a, er, lets just say very peeved rabid bear. A very big peeved rabid bear...  
  
Everyone turned around, wide-eyed..well, except for Tea..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! It's so CUTE! Now where did I put my camera..." Tea hurried to find her camera in her, uh, things, while the bear, hearing her screech and seeing her movement, seemed to decide that this human would probably taste as good as any other, even if it was mentally unstable, to put it mildly. It started to advance towards Tea, who was STILL looking for her camera. It got closer, and closer, and closer..until...  
  
"AHA! I'v got you now my pretty!" Tea announced, to no one in particular, as everyone else had already fled back to the original spot. She opened the lens to her camera, and looked up, only to find the bear sneering down at her, mouth open, growling...er, you get the picture...  
  
"NONONONONONONO! You stand over there! And shut your mouth, when it's open it makes you look, like, EEEEWWWW!" Tea announced, to an obviously very confused bear, who backed off and stood where she was pointing.  
  
"Much better! Now smile!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Good good! One more! Open your eyes already you stupid bear! Good now say cheese! Or fish...or whatever!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Ok now just one more for the scrapbook..."  
  
FLASH!  
  
"There! All done! Ok guys lets move on!" Tea looked around. And around. And so on...  
  
"Uh, guys? Geesh I wonder why they left...maybe they were scared I'd fall in love with the bear and I wouldn't be available to them anymore! Ya, that's it! Oh well, now it's just me and you Mr.Cuddles!" She looked around, again. "Mr.Cuddles? Where'd you go? Mr.Cuddles? Oh well, I guess he had a wife and didn't want her to know he loved another!" She beamed. "Man! Do all men love me so much?" She sighed, and decided to walk back to the origianl spot, hoping the guys would be there.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
The guys had reached the original spot in less then 15 minutes, running that fast. They still were in shock that they had supposedly lost Tea to a rabid bear, but most of them had got over that without even shedding a tear, not surprisingly. But, of course, there were those upset.  
  
"Shouldn't we go back and see if she's OK?"  
  
"Yugi has a point guys, I mean, even if she is, er, in another realm, we should at least get her remains for her family."  
  
"I agree with Malik! Lets go!"  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Malik quickly stood, looked at the others for company. Kaiba, Yami.M., Yami.B., Joey and Malik quickly looked away. Yami and Tristan looked at each other, then at Yugi, Bakura and Malik then back at each other. They sighed.  
  
"Ok we'll come..." Announced Yami, as he and Tristan stood. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes behind Yugi and Bakura, and out popped *dadadada dada!* Tea!   
  
"III'''MMMM BBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! DIDN'T YOU ALL JUST MISS ME SO MUCH?" She grinned, hugged Yugi and Bakura, not noticing the groans and moans from everyone else.  
  
"And guess what else? I got the cutest pictures of Mr.Cuddles! Now some shots of you guys!"  
  
FLASH!   
  
"KAIBA! LOOK THIS WAY!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"WAKE UP JOEY!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"OK NOW EVERYONE SMILE!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Ok all done!" Tea grinned happily, and carefully stored her precious camera back into her knapsack.  
  
Everyone stood up, rubbing their eyes, except for the 5 who were already up, who were, well, blinking, obviously trying to figure out what had just happened. Kaiba spoke up.  
  
"Ok, Tea, I swear if you take even one more picture of me i'll march right up to you and kick your stinking ass!" Kaiba announced, surprisingly calm.  
  
Tea blinked. "You mean, like this?"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
"TALK TO THE BLOWDRYER BUDDY!"  
  
"OOOO YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
Yugi sighed, then spoke. "Well..they're heading South, we might as well follow them." The others shruged, and they all set off after Kaiba and Tea, except at a much slower pace.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
"NOT BEFORE MY BLOWDRYER FRIZZES UP YOUR HAIR!"  
  
At this point, Tea and Kaiba were still arguing, but doing it while walking, spaced quite a bit apart from each other, while the others walked in between them.  
  
Yugi sighed, playing peacekeeper as usual. "Could you two please cut it out? We need to get home before dark or our families will start worrying. If you guys didn't notice, it's 3:46pm and it'll be dark in a couple hours."  
  
Tea looked at Yugi, his eyes slowly demolishing her anger. Kaiba on the other hand was just plain glad he was only facing Yugi's back.  
  
"AAAAAWWWW!!!!!!!! How could anyone resist those eyes?! Ok Kaiba, fights over."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Sssshhhh!!!! Do you guys hear something?"  
  
"Hehehehe...yup I sure do Bakura! Yami.B. just farted!" Yami.M. giggled.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Bakura sighed, "No, not that! I meant something else."  
  
"Like what Bakura?"  
  
"Well Tristan, like..A garbage truck!" Bakura concluded, and at those words, the famous anime sweatdrop occured.  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura, confused. "How could you tell that some sound you hear that's probably miles away is a garbage truck?"  
  
Bakura blinked. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Not really...so, how can you tell?"  
  
"Well Yugi I think it's pretty simple. First, I smell something awful-"  
  
Yami.M. cut in, "I'm telling you Bakura what you're smelling is Yami.B. 'cause he farted...."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and continued. "Second, the noise is very familiar to me since Yami.B. likes to chase garbage trucks around the neighbourhood and I'm the one who gets the lucky job of catching him..."  
  
"Hey! Aibou, that was our secret!" Yami.B. pouted. Malik snickered softly.  
  
Bakura ignored him, "And third, I can see a garbage truck right over there by that road."  
  
At those words, the whole group spun in the direction Bakura's finger was pointing, stared at the garbage truck moving slowly on a, well, pretty much deserted road. They all slowly turn to glare at Bakura, except Yugi of course, who, just blinked cutely. Then all was silent, until Joey decided to break the silence...  
  
"BAKURA! AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL US THIS, ONLY NOW, WHY?!?!?!"   
  
"Eh...oups? And Joey?"  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
"Duck..."  
  
Joey blinked at this command, but ducked all the same, only to have a blowdryer swing over him, right where his head used to be...  
  
"TEA!"  
  
"What now...?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Huh? All I'm doing is talking with Malik!"  
  
"Uh Joey?"  
  
"What now Bakura, I'm busy!?"  
  
"It wasn't Tea who swung that blowdryer..." Bakura stated, and pointed over Joey's shoulder. Joey spun around, only to come face-to-face with Tristan, blowdryer in hand. Joey sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry I'll never yell at Bakura again ok?"  
  
"You better not!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, then spoke up. "How about I'll go over to the driver of that, er, stinky thing and see if he'll ride us to town for some cash." He reached into his pocket for some cash.  
  
"Fine with me!" Yugi smiled.  
  
Yami.B. looked up at Kaiba, confused. "What's money?"  
  
"Ya," Yami.M. added, "What is money?"  
  
Yami decided he might as well put a word in too..."Isn't that the green paper like stuff with pictures of dead presidents on it that is used to purchase things?"  
  
Kaiba pulled out a few hundred dollar bills out of his pocket, and looked up. "Ya that's a good way of putting it..." He sighed, and started walking over to the garbage truck, only to return a few minutes later, sulking.  
  
"So...." Joey prodded, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said we can't hitch a ride with him because he's already loaded with garbage, his home and a bunch of illegal stuff." Kaiba shrugged, and sat down.  
  
Bakura and Yugi blinked. "His home?"  
  
"Ya...he lives in that thing."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Tristan sighed, and sat down beside Kaiba, the rest of the gang soon joined them on the ground.  
  
"Now what are we going to do? I mean, this road is completly deserted..even the old stink bucket is gone..."  
  
"I know what you mean Malik...." Yugi sighed, and leaned against Yami. This was gonna be a while. They had to be home before dark. Dark was at 6:20pm. It was 4:55pm. This is crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: Wow. I mean, when I got this stupid idea in my head for a fic, and I'v never written one before, I didn't think it would turn out even close to alright, let alone get some reviews including one from an awesome author, Nanashi, who, by the way, has some of the funniest stories ever! I never even thought I'd make more then one chapter, but here I am! I started this fic. on Tuesday, and now it's Friday night and this is the 4th chappie! *grins* Yeah!  
  
Next chapter? Uh...last one I think....*grins* Wait and find out! 


	5. And so it ends

Disclaimers:..............yu-gi-oh........not..........mine..........*sniffles*  
  
Warning:..........language.......mainly just me though.....*shrugs* Can never be too careful! *grins*  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~Somewhere on the grass between a forest and a road~~  
  
Yugi yawned, and opened his eyes. He blinked, not realising where he was, until...  
  
"OH MY GOD! What time is it?!?!?!?!?"  
  
He scream woke up the others, who, had all, apparently, been sleeping. Except Yami.M. and Yami.B., who were playing patty-cake a few feet away...  
  
"Does anyone have a watch?!?!?!" Yugi yelled out.  
  
Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Uh no Yug, you're the one with the watch."   
  
Yugi blinked. "Oh ya...." He quickly checked his watch. "Phew...it's only 5:30! We still have 50 minutes until it gets dark!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
Tea had, obviously, got up and grabbed her camera and blowdryer, which she had slept with. "You guys are so cute when you're waking up!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Oh Yami.M.! Yami.B.! Look this way!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"And one more of Yugi! Smile!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Ok all done for now!" She grinned, and carefully strung her camera around her neck. Then all was silent, as everyone besides Tea tried to regain their sight. Then....  
  
"I WARNED YOU!"  
  
"Now now Kaiba settle down..." Tea stuck out her toungue.  
  
"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
"FACE THE WRATH OF.......*DADADADA DADA!* MS.FRIZZLES, ACE BLOWDRYER!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, then responded. "OH YA? FACE THE WRATH OF MY FIST!"  
  
The rest of the gang watched the chase, well, except for Yami.M. and Yami.B. who had recently switched from patty-cake to peek-a-boo...  
  
Yugi sighed, and looked at Bakura, who nodded. Then, in union...  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!! WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! EITHER STOP NOW OR WALK HOME!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the usually calm, peaceful and collect two of the group. Tea and Kaiba sighed, and sat down, while Tristan and Yami tried to calm Yugi and Bakura.  
  
~~20 minutes later~~  
  
They were all down in the dumps. It was now 5:50, and they had to be home before 6:20. No one spoke, until...  
  
"I hear something!" Bakura brightened up.  
  
"Another garbage truck?"  
  
"No Yugi! It sound like...like a....."  
  
"Like a what?" Malik had now joined into the conversation.  
  
"Well, like a....a...."  
  
"Spit it out Bakura." Joey put it, then glaced at Tristan, who had luckily not heard him.  
  
"It sounds like a...a...truck full of animals!" And at those words, everyone except Bakura, preformed some perfect anime sweatdrops.  
  
Joey stood up, rubbing his head. "Let me guess, you know that because of that one on the road right over there. Am I right?"  
  
Bakura blinked. "No, I didnt notice that, I just heard truck and the sounds of animals."  
  
Kaiba pulled some money out of his pocket, again. "Ill go see if we can hitch a ride." And he took off at a walking pace, and returned a few moments later.  
  
"So...." Tristan prodded, "What did he say?"  
  
"She actually." Kaiba corrected, "And she says she's heading to town so we can hitch a ride but..."  
  
The cheers died down when Kaiba got to that word.  
  
"But what?" Yami asked.  
  
"There's 2 conditions. One, we have to sit in the back with a bunch of animals headed for the zoo, and two, she doesn't want cash for the ride, all she wants is a kiss from Yami. Lets go."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yami, who shruged. "Whatever." With that, they all started to walk towards the huge truck. The huge, moving truck. The huge moving squabbling truck...  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
"Ok guys this is Mayaki. Mayaki, this is the guys, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Yami.M., Yami.B., and myself." Kaiba introduced them.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh ya, and this is Tea...watch out for her blowdryer."  
  
Mayaki blinked, her long golden hair falling in front of her face. "O....K.....Anyways lets get moving. Hop in the back everyone."  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
"Uh, Mayaki?"  
  
"Yes, um, Joey?"  
  
"Did you realise there's a cougar back here? And bears? And Aligators? And---"  
  
"Ya ya I know this truck IS headed for the zoo you dimwit."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I like her attitude."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh settle down Mutt..."  
  
"Let's get moving!" With that, the truck took off at 200mile per hour speeds.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!"  
  
"Uh Kaiba?"  
  
"What now Yami?"  
  
"You didn't happen to check if she was sane, did you?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Didn't think so..."  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
Yugi sighed. "Well it's 6:05..at this speed we should be home around 6:15, just before dark."  
  
Yami nodded his head. The two of them were sitting by some koala bears, while Tristan, Malik and Bakura were near the peacocks. Kaiba and Joey were over beside the cougar cage, glaring daggers at each other. Yami.M. and Yami.B. were trying to imitate the chimpanzes by hanging upside-down off the crow bars of the ceiling of the truck, ad Tea? Well she was...  
  
"AAAAWWWW!!!!! HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS IGUANA! I'M GONNA NAME HIM MR.SLIPPERY!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"AND LOOK AT THE CUTIE-WUTIE-WIDDLE RABBIT! HE CAN BE GEORGE!"  
  
"Only one problem missie," Mayaki called back from the drivers seat. "It's a girl..."  
  
"Oh....." Tea thought for a minute, "I know!"  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
"What now Tea?" Malik looked up at her.  
  
"IT'S A GIRL SO IT'S GONNA BE NAMED GEORGINA! COOL HUH?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG! LOOK AT THIS ZEBRA! IT SSSSOOOO CUTE! HELLO MR.TICKLES!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"AND LOOK AT THIS TURTLE! ISN'T IT SO-----"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kaiba snickered. "Word of advice. Never stand up or run around a truck full of animals moving at 200+ miles per hour...."  
  
Tea got up off her ass, which had save her camera from being broken. "Ya...sure...NOW YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
Kaiba just shruged, "You didn't ask...."  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
"OK! Guys, we're in town, where do you want me to drop ya's off?"  
  
"Uh.....My place I guess. Drop us off at the turtle game shop?" Yugi looked up at her, eyes wide.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Ok we'll be there soon!" She looked back towars the roads, fire in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea had resumed her earlier job.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"GUYS GUYS! I NAMED THE TURTLE MS.GOOGLES!"  
  
"Goggles?" Tristan blinked.  
  
"NONONONONONO! GOOGLES! G-O-O-G-L-E-S! GOOGLES!!!"  
  
"Ok..." Tristan turned back to continue his conversation with Bakura and Malik.  
  
SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEECCCHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami.M. and Yami.B. fell from the ceiling, Tea fell on her butt again, and the others just, well, toppled over.  
  
"WWWEEEE''RRRREEEEE HHHEEEERRRRREEEE!!!!!!"  
  
They all stepped slowly out of the truck, and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Does she reminds you of someone Yami.M.?"  
  
"Sure does Yami.B......Tea..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"So....Where's my kiss?" Mayaki asked, eargerly.  
  
Yami sighed, walked up to her, and planted a short soft kiss on her lips. Mayaki grinned foolishly, put her full weight on the peddle, and off she went.  
  
"Well, i'm gad that's over..." Kaiba grunted.  
  
"Hello young ones!"  
  
They all turned around to see Yugi's Grampa, who had just come out of the game shop. "Did you all have fun?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "We sure did!"  
  
"Well I wanna hear all about it! Why don't you all come in for some lemonade and cookies and tell me all about it?"  
  
The gang readily agreed, being very thirsty and famished, and they all walked into the gamn shop, but not before Kaiba grabbed Tea's blowdryer, without her noticing, and threw it down the street. Very far down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: There! I'm done! Woopie! *blinks* But now I'm bored....*sigh*...oh well please review and tell me if I should ever write another story again...this was just weird... I think I might write another story, but please give me your opinions! 


End file.
